1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interior vehicle cargo system dividing an interior area of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interior vehicle cargo system that is adjustable in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Typically, a standard cargo van or vehicle has a large undivided cargo area that is very useful for loading large items. In other words, the cargo area is usually little more than a large empty volume. However, with such a large space, small items can move around when driving. Thus, some cargo vans include several tie-down points scattered along the perimeter of its interior walls to help secure items from moving during driving. Also these standard cargo vans or vehicles are typically open to the driver so that the driver can access the cargo area without exiting the vehicle.
While the large cargo area and the easy access to cargo area are advantageous at certain times, they can also be very disadvantageous at times. Accordingly, various accessories have been offered to allow customization of the cargo area to suit a particular need. Currently, bulkhead dividers have been proposed for isolating the driver from the cargo area. One example of a bulkhead divider for a cargo van is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,979 to Montagna et al. However, with this type of bulkhead divider, the divider is secured to the vehicle such that it is difficult to easy change the position of the divider in the cargo area. Thus, others have proposed movable bulkhead dividers. Examples of movable bulkhead dividers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,856 to McKenzie; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,298 to Sotiroff et al. While these systems are at least partially effective, they are not necessarily designed to interface with the cargo van in an optimum manner from a functional, structural and aesthetic standpoint.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved interior vehicle cargo system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.